Demons Collide — A Clash of Wind and Lightning!
Sitting Duck Akuma Force Headquarters, Fubukigakure. Genshou's Training Room. "Where is he? If I wait any longer I'm going to pee myself?" the scientist spoke to himself rather loudly, crossing his legs awkwardly as to not soil his white robes. Oh Genshou! Maybe he's scared or something! How insensitive of you! the voice said to him. This was normal for Genshou to hear voices, so normal that he could ignore them when they would all speak at once. "Fool, he might be occupied at the moment. How assuming of you!" he snapped right back at the personality. Eventually, he walked over to the corner of the pristine white room and released his urine all over the floor, the sensation was definitely soothing. How disgusting! You foul beast! They have cages for things like you, ya' know! another personality protested while he peed. The crazy man would only smirk, continuing to wait for his training partner. A man in a black trench with a white mask entered the room and let out a faint chuckle in compliance to what he had just witnessed. "You really are as insane as they say. I have wanted to battle you for a while now but seeing as we are now comrades, I cant exactly kill you and snatch your DNA. Therefore I wish to spar with you and see if you are worthy of the title 'Sage'," Kuro said as he unsheathed his katana from the scabbard on his back. "Kill me and snatch my DNA? That's my line!" Genshou unsheathed his infamous poison blade, Muzanyaiba. The man then walked in front of the man, the two now a little far away from eachother since the room was very large, there would be much space. "So, make the first move, fool. I never initiate the battle--Never!" he yelled, pointing the golden three-pronged sword at the young man. "If you insist.. but dont say i never warned you.. Sharingan!" He roared as his eye turned to a crimson red shade granted by the famed Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha. He leaped backwards, while doing handseals in midair, and launched a volley of small thunder balls towards his opponent. It was evident that the attack was merely to test his opponent. Genshou watched as the man activated his sharingan, executed the hand seals and launched the spheres of lightning straight at him. "Ooo! Pretty!" Genshou exclaimed before vanishing from sight and reappearing under the Lightning Sage. He shot his arm up which quickly lengthened and stretched to grab the Sage by his leg and slam him back on the ground "Get back down here, Thunderbolt!" Kuro smashed to the ground, the impact knocking the wind from his stomach. His Sharingan had predicted exactly what Genshou was going to do but the speed at which he travelled at was far faster than what Kuro had expected, not giving him enough time to react. "He's fast.. This should be entertaining," Kuro said in his head. He stood up and quickly caught his breath."Thunderbolt..?" Yet again the man had made Kuro laugh, which was rarely seen. From his hand a jet of concentrated water erupted, aimed towards the floor. Soon the whole of the floor was covered in water. "...Perfect," ''He thought. Water was a perfect conductor for his thunderous lightning attacks. He slammed his hands to the floor and let loose a wave of vicious electricity, which quickly spread throughout all the water.. shocking anything in contact with the water. Genshou smiled at the man's laughter. "''I think I'll be nicknaming you Thunderbolt from now on!" the scientist smiled psychotically. After watching the Lightning Sage spread water all over the white floor and flow lightning through it, Genshou leaped onto one of the white walls where he continued to think. "Now let's see, hmm....................oh, evaporation!" Genshou exclaimed before kneading chakra in his body and expelling it in the form of an intense wall of flames which instantly evaporated the water, making the lightning useless as well. After the tactic succeeded, Genshou slid down the wall and executed another attack. "Here I go!" he shouted before creating two shadow clones and the three of them performed a hand seal. "Hiding in Mist Technique!" the three of them said in unison while the entire room filled up with mist, completely blocking the Sage's view since he had the sharingan activated. Soon, Kuro would hear a voice whispering in his ear. "You'd probably taste good in a meal.." the soft voice said. Monster "That technique?... What a pain, he must of been a shinobi of the Hidden Mist. And Shadow Clones? Two can play at that game," Kuro said as two doppelgangers formed by his side, disregarding the disturbingly insane comment made by his sparring target. "Now, lets deal with this Mist shall we?" He said in his head. In perfect sync, the three Kuro's created a large whirlwind directed towards the roof, the sheer force of the wind blasted the roof from Genshou's training and dispersing the Mist in the process. As soon as the mist had cleared he let out a stream of water and a stream of lightning right after. The lighting combined with the water stream created a deadly stream of destruction. Kuro had put enough lightning chakra in the stream to momentarily stun a grown man and enough water chakra to knock over an adult elephant. "Something tells me this spar won't be as easy as I though.. Psycho," He said aloud.